Belonging
by Lucey
Summary: Set during BtVS 2.20, a nightly encounter in the graveyard


By: Lucey

e-mail: **littleluceyweb.de**

Disclaimer: cough After ATS finale it´s pretty clear I don´t own them, right?

Rating: R-ish

Pairing: nothing real, just hints of B/A, B/Aus

Feedback: pretty please!

Distribution: Want, Ask, Take.

Dedication: Happy Birthday Leni!!! hugs I hoe you´ll have a wonderful day because you deserve to have the best :o) And thanks for betaing this baby, Hannahbee!

Timeline: Set during BtVS 2.20 "Go Fish"

Summary: She asked for banter and a chase...g

.........................................................................................................................

****

Belonging

Walking home from the beach surely would do for tonight. Since the last patrols had been not only quiet but even boring this wasn't about to change tonight. The slayer in her itched, unfulfilled, longing for the fight and the woman wasn't doing much better. Quiet was good, too good to be true. Angelus hadn't made a move yet and she hated waiting. Sleep didn't come until late at night, only to bring her dreams of her lost Angel, memories intertwining with hopes she'd only admitted to her diary. Walking the streets, her friends safely home, her senses on alert but her mind far away the Slayer went. There had been a time when she'd waited for the night to come, hoping it'd last a little longer because the time she spent in his arms was never enough. Now the night only brought her darkness and nightmares.

Going to the party had seemed like a good idea, Willow had been insistent for days, saying she needed to move on, go out, maybe even start dating again and so she had finally crumbled, giving in. But seeing her friends there, cuddling, two couples and her, suddenly the outsider. Tears had threatened to come and so she had turned and walked away from the crowd. The sound of the waves crushing had soothed her and after fantasizing about his arms encircling her from behind for a while the sound made her wonder what it would be like to walk just right into the water. Walk until the waves took her away. But then the boy had come and started to talk to her and she had tried, oh she tried so hard to like him, to smile and laugh at his jokes. She had caught Willow's eyes on her, proud of having Buffy dragged here.

She tried to be the normal girl for a normal boy but realized that she didn't want it this way. She wasn't a normal girl, not without him and she didn't want a normal boy. What she wanted was the lover she killed in a night of passion, his shadow now haunting her. Maybe, she thought at the front door of her dark house, maybe she would get used to it. Acting. After all it would save her pitiful glances or comments about her love-life.

Outside her window he waited. He watched her switch on the light, carefully strip of her clothes and put on a shirt he remembered Soulboy had given her one night after patrol, when her shirt got ripped during a fight. Male pride intermixed with his anger. What did she think fooling around with this boy? He hadn´t seen them, he just knew from one of his stupid minions. Did she let him touch her? Then the boy would die just a little more painful. She was his, she wasn't supposed to move on. True, she was making him crazy, even Spike realized that, but he wouldn't tolerate her mocking him with some Highschool boy.

He waited until she was asleep, peacefully snuggled into the shirt and once again he inwardly cursed her for locking him out. Waiting was about to be over...

How quickly all her hopes and plans had been destroyed. Maybe it was really her that made men turn into beasts around her. When she had first felt Cameron's hand on her thigh she'd felt like throwing up but managed to playfully deny him. But the encounter in the parking lot had been too much. And then Snider and Coach Marin. She'd never felt so humiliated in her whole life. Not even Angelus had managed to make her feel cheap, like a hooker, a piece of meat. She needed to slay, something to fight. Pummel a fledgling until she was exhausted. But the night was quiet, increasing her anger. She felt more desperate with every step, finally shedding tears.

Only weeks ago Angel would have been there to listen, to comfort her or offer to spar with her to work off the frustration. Hell, with Angel around she wouldn't even have found her herself in this situation. Her friends of course had listened but offered few help. Maybe they, too, thought that the coach was right. So lost in her thoughts she didn't see him at first. Only when he stepped out of the shadows did she stop. Her body tried to trick her into running towards him, into his arms but her brain came to a screeching halt. She simply stared as he sauntered closer.

"Hello, lover."

"What do you want?"

"Now, that doesn't sound like you're happy to see me."

"Fuck you."

"Careful, Buff. I might take you up on that.", he mocked her, emphasizing the last word.

"What do you want?", she sighed.

"I was under the impression that you were searching for something."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Oh, come on, Buff. I can see the tension in your every muscle now and in your sleep. You haven't been slaying for days. All the energy...", he was barely an arm's length away now. "You sure you don't want me to help you with that?"

"So, you're stalking me. Nice.", she spat, fighting her instinct, deciding to stay alert at all costs when all she wanted was to be in his arms again. "I´d never let you touch me."

"Ow.", he reached for his dead heart. "That hurt."

"Are we done? Because I've somewhere else to be."

"Where, Buff? The Bronze is closed, your mom's out. You're not talking about that boy, are you?"

"What?"

"Please, you didn't think I wouldn't know! Buff, Buff...still so much to learn. I´ll always know." He fixed her with his eyes, burning holes into her. "I´ll always know. You think I´d let him touch you? Come on, lover, I know you're not that stupid."

Before she had a chance to react he was gone.

"What?", she called, but the night was silent again.

He couldn't be far away. He wanted to play? Fine. Sprinting after her lover's shell, her slayer senses tracking him down, she felt the comfort the physical effort brought her. But before it had begun it was over, she almost bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

"Now, that'll do for a foreplay, don't you think?"

"What did you mean by that?", she burst out.

"Come on, lover. You're walking around in this silly excuse for a skirt. Everyone stares at you, you're practically begging for it. Not that it looks bad, you're legs are great. And it definitely simplifies certain things...". He cocked an eyebrow at her.

How did he know?

"I wear what I want." Nice try, Buffy.

"As I said, you look great, honestly! Like a pro. But the boy, Buff...I'm disappointed. I´d thought you'd know better."

"Oh please enlighten me.", the hurt was in her voice but she kept it at bay. She would not break down in front of him, not now. Her fist clutched her stake just a little more tightly.

"Lover, do you think that the boy can give you what you need?"

"That'd be what?"

"He's human, weak. He'd never be able to...satisfy you."

Buffy blushed without being able to control it.

"Maybe...maybe it's not important to me, maybe _you_ don't get it."

"Well, we both know he didn't treat you with respect, Buff. He was liking what he saw and he tried to make a move. Did you let him?"

"He's just as sick as you are."

"Careful, Buff." The warning again. He observed her closely to cherish the reactions she couldn't hide anymore. "I can imagine it's hard. You tasted a good bite of the forbidden fruit and boy, how you liked it."

He paused again for a while. "Consider him to be a simple apple. You'd never be...well-fed."

"And you, you're the one who can give me what I need? You're the one satisfying me? I loved Angel, I still do. You're not him."

"He's gone. He'll never come back. But his body is still here, I know you like it. I can smell it, lover, if I made the slightest move you'd be willing to take whatever I´ll give you."

"You're nothing but his shadow."

"I'm the real him. My body's attracted to yours, which is not bad. Oh I can imagine the fun we'll have together..."

"I´d never let you."

"I have all the time in the world, Buff. I´ll wait. Maybe, one night, I´ll surprise you..."

"I´d kill you first."

"Now, Buff. You're ruining the mood. But since you started it: I want you to know where you belong. You're mine. Forget the boys."

"Oh, I'm supposed to wait until you'll have the grace to drop by and rape me?"

"I´ll never force you. You'll come to me, begging for it."

"Never."

"I've got time...", he gave her a cocky grin.

Before she could stop him he had pressed a hard kiss on her mouth, leaving her in turmoil.

"Goodnight, lover. Remember me..."

She stood there, dumbstruck for a while. The taste of him still in her mouth, his words replaying in her mind. More tension in her body now mixed with sexual frustration and the realization that it wasn't over. It'd never be over.

The end. :o)

****


End file.
